For many centuries the dressing of women's hair has required a great deal of attention and in recent years the dressing of men's hair has demanded increasing attention. Hair, once arranged, can be rather quickly disarranged when exposed to the wind and, therefore, constant resort to a comb is required to restore a hair arrangement to the perfection previously achieved before a mirror. This is particularly the case with respect to certain hair-dos, such as the currently popular "Afro" hair-do, and under particular conditions such as riding in a motor car with open windows. Consequently, it is desirable to have a comb conveniently located in a motor car. The present invention is aimed at providing a comb which can be quickly and easily placed in a convenient accessible location in a motor car when the comb is not in use.